ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Darcia Qusei
Ongoing Construction Notice: This Article, Darcia is incompleate due to various reasons. Because of that, this article may contain one or more of the following; empty/incomplete catagories, inaccurate information, overpowered abilities, bad grammar, dead links, no photo's, and no storyline. The Aurthor is sorry for the incovence.Write the first paragraph of your page here. This Article is property of Zyken, and may not be edited or used without their permission. Darcia Qusei (bgtuith, Above all) is Zyken's partner, as well as his best friend and companion. He is also a member of te clan Twilight Wolf and a former member of the Forever Knights. Currently, he is an adviser to Zyken in the Rien Empire. History Write the first section of your page here. Appearance Personality Darcia's unique laugh is "Ka la hah hah hah ha." Skills Immense Omni: Being the partner of Zyken, Darcia possesses high omni levels. Upon Ultimate Alien, this power increases on a scale from 5-10. He could intimidate weaker foes with it. After feeling his defeat, Hakkus comments that it was so high, he could not recognize it until it decreased, which caused it to become more familiar to him. His Omni is white in color. Enhanced Strength: Darcia is able to lift objects up to 94 times his own weight which is around 900 pounds, meaning that he can carry objects up to 42 tons. Following Aggregor's defeat, Drcia's raw strength allows him to nonchalantly block Tigerstar's strongest Fire enhanced strike, which had enough force to unearth a entire river with the shockwave, with just the back of his wrist, and effortlessly knock hhim out with a simple blow to his stomach. Inhuman Speed: ''' Despite his massive size, Darcia is extremely agile and fast. According to Armaldo when they fought, his reflexes are beyond that of a Lobian. He was fast enough to capture Roman before Hakkus Perifur and Shizune could, even though Roman was only several inches from both of their reach. During his battle against the Forsaken, he notably makes a massive leap in Shunpo to remove an injured Argit from the battlefield and return almost instantly, a feat commended even by Tigerstar prior to battle. Darcia's skill is high enough for him to effortlessly dodge Rath's attacks without mussing any of his fur. '''Extreme Endurance and durability: Darcia has proven that he is very durable, even by Plumber standards. He was able to endure the attacks of Vilgax, who at the time was a conquer of ten worlds.He was also able to withstand an energy lazier at point-blank range from Kevin Levin in his mutated form without any noticeable injuries. While not having the most imposing appearance compared to others, Darcia is a very resilient fighter. During his fight against Armaldo, despite gaining severe injuries, he continued fighting effectively, even ignoring his wounds to the point where he seemed unfazed by them. At the end of the fight, he performed an impressive teleportation to leave. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Keen Intelligence: Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Darcia is his intellect and natural talent. He seems to know quite a lot that impressed galvins like Azmuth and Draekke. His knowledge on virtually anything, from history to science to politics. His experience allows him to adapt to any battle situation as well as help others increse their power in short amounts of time when training with him. According to Zyken, Darcia has always had an eye for seeing the true character of anyone he meets. Darcia easily saw through Zyken's lie that he was feeling fine. In battle, Darciai has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. During his battle against Kevin, he quickly determined the basics behind Kevin's energy blasts, warning him about those kinds of techniques, and even explaining that his energy blasts would eventually use up his life energy. Darcia has also proven himself very persuasive. He was able to convince all of Rien to vote for Zyken as Selva's sucessor. Teleportation: Sockwaves: Like other Lobans, Darcia can unleash a shock wave in the form of a roar. His mouth does not come apart when done so. But unlike other Lobans, Darcia can also unleash shock waves by focusing energy in his arms, leg, or tail and swinging hard enough. These shock waves then would be redirected into the ground, resulting in earthquakes and, if under the seafloor, tsunamis. He has been shown to create such quakes even in the air, rendering airborne attacks ineffective. He could also use these shock waves to attack enemies, with either widespread or specific targets. Darcia's powers also allowed him to create a 'quake bubble' around his paws to increase the power of an attack and manipulate the air with his hands to tilt the environment around him. He has also been seen to slash the air, which caused a massive explosion and the collapse of a tower in Baal. Darcia was also able to create these shock waves to block physical attacks as well as non-physical attacks making his powers excellent for both offensive and defensive capabilities. Tsūga (通牙, Passing Fang) The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. Depending on how skilled the users are they may end up unable to see where they are going because of the amount of rotation. Extremely skilled users like Darcia are capable of aiming for vital areas. The damage it can inflict on a human target can be extremely damaging, as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and chakra reinforced earth wall; all of which with a radius thicker than the user itself. This attack is done alone but it can be done with a partner, making it more effective. This is Darcia's single handley main attack and it was strong enough to make a crater in the ground. Needle Jizō: This is a technique where the user encases themselves in a countless number of sharp needles, but in truth, the spikes are the user's hair. Omni grants the strands of hair the hardness and shape of needles, endowed with a capacity to injure and kill on par with that of metallic weapons. In addition, if activated in response to an opponent's attack, it can also be used as a counter. The hair is made hard enough that it can withstand blows from certain types of weapons such as arrows. : Needle Senbon: After using Needle Jizō, extending his hair around his body, the user shoots multiple hardened needle-like hair towards the enemy. Quotes Trivia *Darcia is the name of the first orginal character that I have created. *Orginally, Darcia was an alien species, then a human before becomming an animal. *He shares his name with the Wolf's Rain character Darcia the III. *Darcia's favorite food is jerky and salted rotten vegestables. *Darcia's favorite phrase is; 'Look before you leap' (三思而后行) *His birthday, September 22, is the same as my motners. *According to Zyken, Darcia was exiled from his home planet. Category:Aliens Category:Dogs Category:Wolves Category:Heroes Category:Zyken Category:Male Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Males